The One Who Is Different
by GlowingRivers
Summary: Stoick travelled to distant lands with other Vikings in search of new things. But what no one but Stoick knows is that someone who he knows is close to him comes back to Berk to find her father.What would everyone on Berk do? would they ignore her, help her or even welcome her? Find out in The One Who Is Different
1. Chapter 1

The vikings of Berk set off to travel to an island that was home to a tribe completely different than any other tribe they knew of. This tribe practised many spiritual rituals and created many potions with the herbs they found on their land.

As the vikings drew closer to this island they grew curious about this island and its inhabitants,this island was completely different from the others they have visited. This island had no dragons but animals they have not seen before,they lived in houses they lived in look different not like the ones they had at home.

"We have arrived!" Stoick boomed as he made his way up to this village.

"Karibu katakia nchi yetu" One of the villagers spoke to the vikings as they arrived.

Stoick and a couple of other villagers made their way to the house that the village chief lived, and it looked bigger and completely different compared to the one Stoick lives in back home.

"Welcome Stoick the Vast from the Hooligan tribe I am Chief Jelani" The chief spoke in a serious manner.I hope you and your villagers are enjoying your time in my village.

"Thank you" Stoick replied back to the other Chief.

"Me and my village welcome you to our lovely village and we hope you have a pleasent stay here" The chief said warmly.

Stoick started to observe the village. He saw many interesting things that he has never seen before, the villagers were chanting words that he could understand,they had wolf like creatures and they kept them as pets,also they had tall trees that grew these strange looking objects from them and they were picking them and putting them into baskets.

"What are they doing?" Stoick wondered. I think those objects are food and theses people eat them.

Stoick made his way around a busy village plaza when he saw a beautiful woman buying things from the local market so she could look after herself. She reminded him of his late wife Valka who was taken from him by a dragon during a raid. Stoick observed the woman,she has long black hair tied in a braid and a sweet smile on her face while she was buying products from the market.

Stoick made his way up to her to see if she needed any help with anything else she is doing for the day. She turned around and saw a large man behind her.

"Oh!" She said in a suprised tone.

"I'm sorry,I did not mean to make you jump like that mam" He said.

"You did not make me jump,you just you caught me by suprise"She told him.

She sounds just like her he thought. She also has the same kind of appearence as her,Long hair,a kind face,a sweet smile everything he can remember from his late wife.

"Oh uh..um I will see you around I guess" Stoick stuttered at her.

"Ok then"She replied.

Stoick did not know what came over him, he has never stuttered to anyone before and he could not believe it was at the woman he only just met.

Stoick made his way to the beach that surrounded the village and what he saw almost made his draw drop,the woman he saw at the market in a dress that she might have bought at the while she was at the market. He made his way over to her and she turned around and saw him coming closer. He sat down next to her and her looked up at her.

"You never got to tell me your name" He asked her.

"My name is Asha"She told him.

"That is a beautiful name" He replied.

"Hey,you don't have to blush"Stoick said as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Stoick,it's just that I.." but before she could finish Stoick kissed her on the lips gently.

"That was rude of me,I should not have done that Asha"

Asha returned the kiss deepening it. Stoick was surprised and he put a hand on his cheek and his arm around her waist. Asha brought Stoick back to her home, and then everything carried on from there on.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **This is the start of a full story that will go on for idk how long but I have good things in store!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first ever full length story so please no rude comments and nice comments would be helpful! :D**

 **Some things to clear up:**

 **1\. "Karibu katakia nchi yetu"- Means Welcome to our land in Swahili**

 **2\. Set before the first film (When Hiccup was a baby) then it is the first film (Hiccup as a teenager) then race to the edge (Hiccup as a young adult ) then the second film (Hiccup is an adult)**

 **3\. Something happens which is a huge suprise for Berk (not going to say anymore) :P**


	2. Worry

The next day Stoick woke up next to Asha with his arm around her slender waist. He was confused for a moment until he rememberd the events of last night when he met Asha on the beach. Asha woke up minutes later and noticed both of their positions and had a look of horror on her face.

"Please don't tell me it happened Stoick" She asked him worriedly.

"Well...I think so,it's just that I don't remember much about last night apart from me finding you at the beach" He replied. Just then Stoick remembered something, he had to meet the chief so they can discuss alliances between Berk and his village.

"I have to go,see you later Asha" He told her as he kissed her cheek and went out the door.

As soon as Stoick left Asha was making her breakfast to start her normal routine for the day. But before she could wash the dishes she vomited into the sink and she had a look of suprise,this has never happened before.

While she was making her breakfast she heard her chief calling the village to say their goodbyes to Stoick and the vikings of Berk. She made her way outside and saw a huge group of villagers surrounding the visitors.

"My people I want you all to say goodbye to Stoick the Vast and his vikings!"Jelani bellowed to his people.

All the villagers shouted "kwaheri wageni!"They all cheered at Stoick.

One by one the villagers all came to shake hands with Stoick,and his it came to Asha she got to Stoick and she gave him a note,and told him to read it when he returns home.

Stoick and his villagers arrived at the boat and they were sailing back home. However he was worried that there is going to be a secret that he is going to have to hide from his son when he is older until he finds out. As soon as Stoick and the other villagers arrived back home the whole village welcomed their chief home from a long journey.

As soon as all the welcome homes were finished he went back to his home and he saw Gobber watching his son in the cradle asleep.

"Thank you Gobber for looking after my son" He said.

"Aye,it's alright Stoick he was not that much trouble apart from hiccuping a lot when he started crying" Gobber told him.

"And thats why me and Valka... named him Hiccup" He told Gobber. Stoick just remembered something,Asha gave him a note to read and it said

Dear,Stoick

If you are reading this note then it is very important and

you must not tell anyone,not even the ones who are close

to you. Let me get to the point well the thing is I am pregnant

and I think the baby is yours because I do not know who

else I had it with so all I'm saying is that I might visit your

village one day with our son or daughter so be watchful

as I might turn up when you least expect it.

Asha

Stoick was in a state of shock he did not know what happenened would cause that to happen and now she is pregnant. He has betrayed Valka and he has betrayed son. What is he going to do when she turns up with his daughter and Hiccup finds out that they are related. What will he do if Gobber finds out,he would have to tell the truth one day.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well well this is starting to get interesting! Stoick has found out that he has gotten Asha pregnant and he does not know what to do.**

 **A brief overview of what is going on right now:**

 **This chapter is set 4 days after Valka was taken away by Cloudjumper during the dragon raid and he thought that he has lost her forever. He was left to look after Hiccup on his own and he had to go on chiefly duties and leave Hiccup alone with Gobber until he got back, Stoick betrayed Valka and Hiccup by getting another woman pregnant and she is carrying his child. He has to live with the guilt until Hiccup is older and understands what is going on.**


	3. Respect

At the village of the Bantu Tribe Asha was looking after the daughter of Stoick the Vast alone without anyone to help her. She named her daughter Kamaria and she looks beautiful. Kamaria has black bushy curly hair with emerald eyes,her skin is tanned with a couple of freckles that you can hardly see because of her skin tone.

Kamaria was growing up to be a beautiful young lady with many features that resemble her mother and her father. She can be stubborn at times but Asha can manage on her own.

"Mother can I please go an play with my friends." Kamaria asked her mother.

"Of course, but don't go too far and come back before sunset" She told her daughter.

"Thanks mother. See you later!" She yelled while she was running outside.

Asha sighed, she knew her daughter would have to find out one way or another. She has been hiding this secret long enough. Asha paced back and forth in her hut knowing that she has to do one thing "I am going to this island known as Berk and I will confront Stoick about our daughter" She said determined.

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick was carrying on with life still thinking about Asha and the baby she is raising on her own. He still watches the docks in hope that Asha would come to Berk with their daughter so they can confront the whole village and mainly Hiccup.

Stoick watches as his son grows up alone without a mother, he can tell that Hiccup has still got a few memories of his mother and that he is upset that she is dead.

"Son, do you remember your mother at all?" He questioned his son.

"Well uh..um" Hiccup stuttered. "Yes I do dad, I remember many things about her,she had long hair that was always tied up in a braid and that she gave me this toy dragon she made for me and..". Stoick sighed, all the things his son said just made him feel even more upset and guilty that he lost his wife that faitful night.

"Ok..Dad I have to get back to the forge now so see you later" He said to his dad as he got up from the chair.

While Hiccup was working in the Forge a dragon raid was about to begin. He heard the battle cries of many vikings attacking the dragons,stopping them from stealing supplies and burning houses down.

Just then he heard a screech from above and her looked up and heard a viking cry "NIGHT FURY!" then another shout "GET DOWN!" and then the sound of plasma shooting down from the sky.

Hiccup ran outside and got a bola to fire at the dragon. Perfect shot,the dragon dropped from the sky and landed somewhere,but before he could go after it a hook grabbed him by the neck of his shirt from behind.

 **I am going to skip the rest so fast forward to when Hiccup fights the Red Death**

Hiccup flew up into the clouds to confuse the massive beast,trying to cause cause it to fall to it's doom. The dragon was falling and Hiccup went after it on Toothless and fired a plasma blast into it's mouth causing a massive explosion, Hiccup was falling with Toothless close behind.

Toothless made it just in time to save his best friend from death. Stoick watched as the dragon protected his son from harm. Sadly he lost his left leg in the progress but the main thing is that he is alive and breathing.

Hiccup woke up to being surrounded by the village, all with happy faces which seemed strange to Hiccup.

The village has finally gained his trust and he has finally made his father proud.

Life on Berk was becoming much better since vikings and dragons have united. Hiccup is no longer ignored by everyone in the village and he has gained friends.

He still can't get over the fact that Astrid Hofferson thee Astrid Hofferson kissed Hiccup the Useless the talking fishbone of the village who is weak and worthless.

The next day Hiccup made his way to the forge to do his regular routine he repeats every single day. As he made his way to the forge vikings were greeting him with smiles on their faces which surprised him.

"Good morning Hiccup" a viking said to him.

"You are one brave viking Hiccup" another viking said.

Hiccup looked confused all the way to the forge, never before has he been greeted in that way. He either got a glare or was ignored when he walked past others but today was different.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well that was a very long chapter. I can't wait to continue this story because I have many good things planned! :)**


	4. Rivalry

The next day Hiccup was doing the same as he did the previous day. Vikings greeted him as he went by dragons flying around and he did his daily work at the forge. But something was different about today, Hiccup's father was storming closer to him with a serious look on his face and he knew things were not going to be good.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed at his son. As he was getting closer Hiccup rolled his eyes knowing that his father has something to complain about the dragons or what the twins have done.

"Hey dad, what can I do for you?" Hiccup asked his father.

"I would like you and your friends to prepare the village for the visit of a neighboring clan" Stoick explained to his son.

"Sure dad" Hiccup replied to his father.

Hiccup told the others that they had to prepare the village for the visit of a neighboring clan. But as usual the twins would argue over who was going to what job and in the end something would be set on fire causing the whole decorations to go up in flames as well.

"You two had to cause all this trouble didn't you." Hiccup deadpanned to the twins.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut just stared at him with blank expressions on their faces. The others just rolled their eyes at them. They only had an hour left until the neighboring clan arrived so they had to try and do as much as they can.

They had finally complete the decorations for the village and just in time to. The ship arrived at the docks and the people that stood off the ship looked like they came from far away lands. Hiccup noticed a girl around his age. She was beautiful but he knew what Astrid would do to him if he was caught talking to her.

"Uh-um hi..." Kamaria said to Hiccup quietly.

" I-I I would like to welcome you and your tribe to our village" Hiccup said while trying not to stutter at her. She smiled at him and Astrid noticed this from behind and tried her best not to get her axe and throw it at the girl.

Astrid looked the girl from head to toe. She wore her frizzy curly black hair in a single braid with two ties near the tips of her hair and one near her head,she has bright emerald colored eyes. She was beautiful and she knew that she was a rival. Astrid had to be watchful of this new girl and make sure she does not try anything sneaky to try and steal Hiccup away from her. Even though they were not an official couple yet Astrid was still protective over Hiccup, making sure he does not get into trouble.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hmm it seems like Astrid does not like Kamaria that much and there might be some rivalry between the two just like it was between Heather and Astrid.**


End file.
